


Angels and Darlas

by imightkeepyou



Series: One Sentence Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, just transferring stuff from an old archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one sentence fic, given the prompt: Oz/Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Darlas

Willow caught his eye, not the other way round, and when she asked him what it is he saw in her, that evening they spent in the library just before his change, he tried to think back, tried to pinpoint what it was exactly, and he knew he couldn’t articulate in a way that would really made sense but he tried, he gave it a fair shot by starting out with things like ‘Your smile’ and ‘your eyes,’ but it had been more than that really, it still was more than that—the more animalistic side of him told him that she felt safe, she smelled like home, she was warm, good, friend; all he could do, though, was look at her and smile and say, “Because you might be the nicest thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
